Where do you want me?
by Billyjorja
Summary: When Sara asked Grissom at a crime scene where he wanted her it started a chain reaction leading them both to reveal their feelings for each other. Rated M for my, not very good, attempt at smut.


Where do you want me?

Gil Grissom knew that when he wanted anyone to work doubles, days off, holidays, Sara Sidle was the one. That girl never seemed to need sleep or rest.

He called her because she was a damn good CSI but the real reason was - HE WAS IN LOVE WITH HER - and wanted her near him whenever possible. He had to be careful not to do it too often because he didn't want her, or the team, to become suspicious.

He knew she couldn't possibly feel the same about him, he was older, her boss and a loner. She was young, beautiful and popular.

Sara was always glad when Grissom called, she would work whenever he wanted her to because - SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM - and wanted to be near him.

They worked well together and were able to talk about any number of subjects but not the one they both really wanted to - THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER.

Grissom was working a really nasty case involving domestic abuse and murder and knew he would need some help. He called Catherine and Nick, not Sara, as he knew she got upset with this type of case.

"Grissom, I'm supposed to be taking Lindsey out couldn't you have got somebody else," Catherine whined when she got to the scene.

"Warrick is on a course and Sara just worked a double."

"It's OK Cath, I can take over, I heard the call on the scanner," said a voice from behind Grissom.

"Sara, you just worked a double," Grissom said turning round, "go back home we can manage."

"I'm here now, where do you want me?"

_Grissom: Where do I want you? In my arms, in my bed making love to you that's where I want you._

"Second bedroom, there is still a body in there."

"Sara, you're a life saver, promised Lindsey a day out. She will be mad as hell if I let her down again. I'll make it up to you, promise." Cath tells her.

"Just go and enjoy yourselves. Give Lindsey a kiss from me."

After collecting evidence for over 8 hours all three are exhausted.

"Nick, take the evidence back to the lab, book it in and go home."

"Can't boss, I got a lift here with Catherine."

"Take Sara's car, I'll take her home she is out on her feet, I don't want her driving in that state."

"No, I'm fine," Sara tells them.

"No arguments Sara, do as you're told for a change."

Sara hangs her head as she walks towards his car.

"I'm fine really, you don't have to go out of your way, I can get a cab."

"Noooo Sara, I'm taking you to my place, its nearer, to make you something to eat then I'll take you home. Take the next shift off you need to sleep."

_Grissom: What the hell am I doing taking her to my place. What if she gets the wrong idea._

"I'm too tired to argue, if that's what you want lets go."

_Sara: His place? He's taking me to his place!! Control yourself Sara, you know Grissom, when he is on a case he has tunnel vision, never thinks of anything else but THE CASE. Anyway you know he can't possibly feel the same about you as you do him._

"Sit down Sara, what would you like to eat."

"Waffles please, if you have them. I didn't realise how hungry I am."

"I'll make you some. Tea?"

As soon as Sara sat down she fell asleep. Grissom stood and looked at her, she looked so peaceful and beautiful.

Grissom took her shoes off, put her legs up on the sofa and covered her with a blanket.

_Grissom: Just sleep. I wish we were in my bed wrapped in each others arms after making love. I really do love you._

Sara had been asleep for two hours when she started thrashing about on the sofa and screaming.

Grissom ran to her but she was still asleep, she was having a nightmare. He sat on the floor next to her and held her hand until she calmed down. She opened her eyes to see his worried face.

"What's wrong Grissom, are you OK?"

"I am, but you just had a nightmare."

"You should have just taken me home then you wouldn't have seen me like this." Sara tells him as she tries to stop the tears from falling.

_Sara: Why didn't I just get a cab, I never wanted him to see me like this. He'll think I am weak and can't cope._

_Grissom: Now I know why she finds it hard to sleep. It must be what happened to her parents that gives her these nightmares. I shouldn't have let her stay and work the case._

"Now you're awake I'll get those waffles and tea. You can have a shower if you like, there are plenty of towels in the bathroom."

"I don't want to be a bother Grissom but I would like a shower."

"Sara, you could never be a bother, you mean so much to me."

_Grissom: Did I really say that?_

"You mean a lot to me. I'm so sorry you had to see me like this. I don't know what you must think of me."

"I think you are a very beautiful woman who has had tragedy in her life and sometimes the memories surface. I don't think any less of you, I love you for who you are."

Sara turns to face Grissom, "What? Did you just say you loved me?"

"I shouldn't have blurted it out like that but sense goes out the window when I look at you. I've loved you for a long time but didn't think you could possible think of me as anything else but your boss."

"Oh Grissom, I love you too. You are more than a boss to me, why do you think I came to Vegas."

Grissom pulls her into his arms and kisses her. Sara returns the kiss.

"Wow," they say together when they break for air.

"Think I'd better go and make those waffles before we do something we might regret. You go for that shower. I'll put one of my tee shirts out for you," Grissom says trying to hide his arousal.

"I could never regret anything I do with you."

Sara goes into the kitchen after her shower dressed in the tee shirt.

"Thanks, I feel better now."

"You look beautiful ."

_Grissom: You would look even more beautiful without that tee shirt on._

"Grissom, at the crime scene when I asked you where you wanted me you gave me a strange look. What was that all about."

"Mmm let me see, 'Where do I want you?' - in my arms, in my bed - that's where."

"The 'in your arms' bit was great but I think the 'in bed' bit will be even better."

In the bedroom Grissom puts his hands under the tee shirt and caresses her silky smooth skin. He slowly pushes it up her body, over her head, and throws it on the floor leaving her in just a purple lacy bra and thong.

"I have a new favourite colour - purple."

Sara quickly pushes his sweatshirt over his head and pushes his pants down leaving him standing there in his boxers.

He puts his hands behind her back to undo her bra but can't find the hooks.

"It's a long time since I did this but I seem to remember hooks."

"There are still hooks but this one does up at the front."

The hooks are undone and the bra is on the floor, quickly followed by her thong.

"You are overdressed, I want to see what you are hiding."

Grissom covers her lips with his, picks her up and lays her on the bed. Moving his lips to her already hard nipples he sucks and nibbles while moving his hands between her legs to stoke her folds.

He parts them gently and pushes two fingers into her opening and finds her most sensitive spot.

His lips leave her nipples and travel down her body to replace his fingers. His tongue flicks in and out of her opening.

It doesn't take Sara long to reach an explosive shuddering climax.

"It's my turn now."

Sara takes his erection in her hands and slowly stokes up and down then rolls it between her hands. Moving one hand to his balls she squeezes gently.

"Sara, pleeeeese, I can't last much longer."

She moves down and takes him in her mouth and sucks and licks, driving him crazy with desire. When he can hold it no longer he climaxes into her mouth.

Sara moves back up to his lips and parts them with her tongue so their juices can mingle.

They lay snuggled up to each other and fall asleep.

Grissom is the first to wake, he has an erection, as he usually does when he dreams of making love to Sara. He feels breath of his chest, a warm body in his arms as it takes him a minute to realise IT IS NOT A DREAM.

_Grissom: God I want her again but don't want to push my luck._

Sara's hand snakes it's way down his body, strokes his erection then she straddles him, "Are you going to waste that?"

"Not now I'm not," he says as he feels Sara's hand guiding him inside her. He reaches up and cups her breasts in his hands and stokes her erect nipples.

Sara bends slightly so he can take her nipples into his mouth.

When he about ready he gently pushes her onto her back without loosing contact with her.

His slow rhymthic thrusts get faster and screams of passion fill the room when they both reach an explosive climax.

"That was ...... well words cannot describe ..... the feeling ..... of complete satisfaction......." Grissom says breathlessly.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Sara says giggling.

They both drift off into a satisfied, dreamless sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

The End


End file.
